


Why can't you trust me?

by rojhizzer



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhizzer/pseuds/rojhizzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr 5 word fic/ficlet prompts: "Why can't you trust me?" by Anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: firthertonx/fanofthefirth

“Why aren’t you listening now?” Colin asks while he enters Tarons trailor, seeing the boy hidden under a blanket at the far end couch, clothes scattered all over the floor.

“I tried Colin, I really did.” 

Taron peeks his head out from under the blanket when he realizes the man sitting down next to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

“It’s not like the last time,” Taron finally speaks. “It was different, I could not remember any of my lines, Mathew tried to help me, but after the 15th take, I couldn’t take it anymore!”

Colin could only hold him tighter while the boy buried his face deeper into his chest. “Don’t worry Taron, we will work this out and you will be fine.” All Colin can do right now is to be there for him.

“Thank you Colin, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“I’ll do anything for you, so, just rest and we’ll figure everything out later.” He grabs the rest of the blanket, drapping it around the rest of his body that was exposed and shifts around so that the both of them were comfortable under it.


End file.
